Viaje temporal
by PrincessSnowflake
Summary: A Anna y Elsa les ha tragado un agujero que les ha llevado al lugar que menos esperaban: su pasado. Podran pasar por esta experiencia de verse a ellas mismas y a sus padres y volver a su tiempo?


**Capitulo 1**

Aquella era una mañana tranquila en lo ocurrido una semana atras,Arendelle volvio a ser tranquila como siempre,

bueno, lo que era diferente era vorver a ver a la reina y a la princesa otra vez por la ciudad, oh, y tambien ver paseando a un

muñeco de nieve vivo, pero, aparte de eso. todo esta como siempre. La princesa Anna corria alegremente por el castillo en busca

de su hermana.

"Elsaaaaaa!" Grito hasta que llego a el estudio de ella.

"Dime Anna, que ocurre?" Pregunto Elsa sin ni siquiera subir la cabeza de los papeles.

"Elsaaaaa! Elsaaa! Elsaaaaa!" Grito Anna agitando repetidas veces a Elsa

"Dime! Que pasa?" Grito Elsa al final levantando la cabeza.

"Adivina que? Kristoff y yo hemos vuelto a visitar a su familia! Solo que esta vez no han intentado casarnos. Y tambien hemos almorzado!

Tenian un chocolate extrañisimo que ellos decian que estaba hecho con especias. Al final lo he probado y estaba delicioso! Oh Elsa, tienes

que ir la proxima vez con nosotros y probarlo! Y luego..."

"Es muy emocionante lo que me estas contando, de verdad, pero realmente necesito que te vallas... Tengo muchas cosas que hacer despues

de lo de la semana anterior, recuerdas? Entonces, por favor, dejame sola." Elsa dijo esas palabras sin realmente saber lo que significaban para Anna.

"Ah, entonces otra vez me dejas de lado? Eh?" Dijo entre lagrimas.

Elsa se dio cuenta del terrible error que habia cometido, y recapacito completamente"No! Anna, no entiendes, necesito concentrarme ahora mismo en estos papeles, y si hablara con alguien, hablaria con alguien que entendiese algo!" Elsa enseguida se tapo la boca por sus palabras. No queria decir eso, no pensaba eso, estaba muy estresada y le salieron sin querer.

"Elsa, me estas diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender esto?" Ahora Anna estaba mas enfadada que triste, aunque todavia le seguian saliendo lagrimas.

"No, Anna, yo..."

"Ya e captado el mensaje Elsa, no soy lo suficientemente lista para ti, ya te dejo sola."

"No, Anna, escuchame..." Elsa no pudo decir nada mas, fue interrumpida por la puerta que se cerro de golpe. Elsa se levanto corriendo y fue delante de la puerta de la habitacion de Anna, pero esta ya habia cerrado la puerta. Se escuchaban llantos del otro lado. A Elsa se le partio el corazon en mil pedazos. 'Le he hecho llorar... He hecho llorar a mi hermana pequeña' Esas palabras se repetian constantemente en la cabeza de Elsa.

"Anna... Por favor, dejame entrar..." Elsa lo intento sin conseguirlo. Ahora mismo habian intercambiado lugares. Elsa llamando a la puerta, y Anna encerrada dentro. 'Esto tendria su gracia si no fuera por lo que pasa' penso Elsa. De repente, al otro lado de la puerta se empezaron a escuchar gritos.

"ANNA! Que sucede?"

"ELSAAA! Socorro! Ayudame!"

Elsa intento abrir la puerta.'Muy lista Elsa, ya habias probado antes y no funciono' Entonces no tuvo mas remedio que tirar la puerta abajo.

"Anna! Ten cuidado! Voy a tirar la puerta abajo!"

Elsa utilizando sus poderes varias veces pudo al final tirar la puerta. Pero cuando entro, no podia creer lo que veian sus ojos. Habia un enorme agujero verde que parecia ser un portal a algo, pero no sabia como ni de donde aparecio. Rapidamente encontro a Anna sujetandose a su cama para que ese agujero no le tragase, que al parecer estaba intentando meter a Anna dentro. Elsa en seguida consiguio divisar una cuerda para saltar a la comba, y la tiro en direccion a Anna.

"Anna! Agarrate a la cuerda!" Cuando Anna sujeto la cuerda, Elsa tiro con una fuerza que ni ella misma conocia. Pero la cuerda no podia soportar tanta presion, y amenazaba con partirse por la mitad. Elsa lo noto.

"Anna! Deprisa! La cuerda se va a partir!" Pero ya era muy tarde, la cuerda se partio y Anna fue absorbida por el agujero.

"ELSAAAAAA!"

"ANNAAAA! NOOOO!" Elsa se abalanzo al agujero siguiendo a su hermana, y el agujero se cerro detras de ella, dejando otra vez la calma y el silencio en una habitacion que parecia que unos animales vivian en ella.

* * *

Silencio. Eso es lo que Elsa escucho despues de que se tirase. De repente escucho voces.

"Papa papa tu crees que estaran bien?" Elsa habia oido esta voz.

"No estoy seguro, se han dado un buen golpe en la cabeza..." Tambien reconocia aquella voz... Pero lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue...

"ANNA!" Elsa salto de la cama de donde estaba metida. Se encontro con dos ojos azules curiosos. Y una niña pelirroja de trenzas...

"A- Anna?"

"Yujuuu! Sabe mi nombre! Pero como? Ya lo se! Seremos familia seguramente! Te pareces mucho a Elsa! No te parece papa?"

Si por ver a Anna de niña le dejo sin palabras, por esto podia haberse desmayado. Su padre. Su padre que esta muerto, delante de sus narices. Hizo lo posible por no intentar ponerse a llorar y abalanzarse sobre el. Lo habia entendido. Aquel portal habia transportado a Anna y ella al pasado.

"Os encontramos a ti y a la que supongo que es tu hermana desmayadas en el jardin, y os trajimos aqui para que os recuperaseis. Podria saber vuestros nombres y procedencia?"

"Oh! Si, claro mi nombre es El..." Elsa paro antes de decir su nombre"Elisabeth... Y ella es... Annastasia! Si! Y somos... De una granja fuera de Arendelle?" Dijo intentando convencerse tambien a si misma. 'Menos mal que hoy no me he puesto el mejor de mis vestidos...'

"Por que has gritado mi nombre cuando te has despertado?" Pregunto Anna

"Oh! Si veras... Mi hermana Annastasia tiene un nombre muy largo... Y yo siempre le llamo Anna... Claro que yo no sabia que tu te llamabas Anna, y se que tambien os pareceis mucho y igual parece raro... Pero sois muy diferentes y..." 'Bien hecho Elsa, ahora empiecas a balbucear cosas como Anna' Se dijo a si misma. En ese momento, Anna se desperto en la cama de al lado.

"Mmm... Que sueño mas extraño he tenido..." Cuando abrio los ojos y vio a si misma y a su padre, empezo a tener la respiracion acelerada y parecia que se le iban a salir los ojos de las orbitas.

"Anna... Tranquila... Respira... No pasa nada." Cuando Anna se calmo completamente Elsa pregunto

"Que tal estas Annastasia?" Pregunto con una mueca en la cabeza señalando a su padre y a mini-Anna.

"Oh! Muy bien, mejor que antes."

"Bueno, os enseñare vuestras habitaciones para que descanseis mas, creo que lo necesitais. No creo que querais descansar en el hospital del castillo."

"Su majestad, siento interrumpirle, pero le recuerdo que la reine le espera para la reunion." Dijo Kai, el mayordomo que llego para recordarselo.

"Cierto, cierto. En ese caso, os indicare donde estan. Suban las escaleras y seguid recto hasta encontrar tres puertas, la vuestra es la ultima. Espero que descanseis y disfruteis de la estancia." Con eso el rey salio de la habitacion dejandoles con la mini-Anna.

"Sabes, eres muy guapa, quiero ser como tu!" Dijo mini-Anna refiriendose a Anna.

"Oh. Bueno, muchas gracias, pero tu tranquila, seras igual que yo." Dijo Anna roja como un tomate.

"Tengo una idea! Venid conmigo! Vamos todas a jugar! Seguro que Elsa querra venir!"Mini-Anna fue con Elsa y Anna a una puerta que a Anna le resultaba muy familiar.

"Elsa! Tenemos invitadas! Quieres salir a jugar con nosotras?"Dijo mini-Anna alegre. Lo unico que recibieron las tres fue una pequeña rafaga de aire frio y una breve respuesta

"Por f-favor... d-dejame empaz A-Anna..." Respondio una voz que parecia estar llorando.

"De acuerdo... Pero por lo menos cierra tu ventana no tengas frio..." Respondio mini-Anna medio llorando. Entonces salio corriendo con Anna detras. Elsa se quedo mirando a la puerta pensando. 'Todo este dolor ocasione a Anna todos estos años... No tenia ni idea... Siempre diciendole que se fuera...' Al final empezo a llorar y hizo lo que siempre hace cuando esta llorando: meterse en su cuarto. Pero lo que no se acordaba era de que no estaba en su tiempo... Y por lo tanto entro habiendo una adolescente de trece años llorando alli dentro tambien.


End file.
